Brewing A Lifetime
by Silvergreendragon
Summary: How anger and loathing evolve into something magical, an affection, a love that may lead to a lifelong partnership- or maybe bonding. Warning: slash on the later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Befriending the Enemy

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Harry Potter (although, I wish I do own them). All characters are created and owned by J.K Rowling. However, I own**Brewing a Lifetime**.

**Summary:**How anger and loathing evolve into something magical,ana affection, a love that may lead to a lifelong partnership- or maybe bonding. Warning: slash on the later chapters.

**Author's Note: **Please Read and Review. Thanks.

**Brewing A Lifetime**

**Chapter One: Befriending the Enemy**

His thoughts were wandering as he waited for the Potions master to return, his silvery gray eyes fixed upon a boy seated a few rows in front of him. Draco shifted in his seat; still eyeing the same person as if hoping the other would look his way. Comparing to his platinum-blonde, well combed hair, the other boy has an unruly dark hair that fell on his forehead, framing his melancholy green eyes. He had a boyish smile on his face, and his well toned chest was rising and falling evenly from laughing.

_'I wish I could touch those muscles.'_ Draco thought.

Draco's dreamy gaze continued as thoughts about him and Harry entered his mind. He imagined himself tracing the outline of his face and planting soft kisses on him. He lingered on this thoughts for a moment and felt his stomach flutter, he then snapped his head down to look away from Harry and avert his imagination, hiding the blush that had crept onto his face. He straightened himself and panicked when he saw the bulge in his trouser. Harry's effects on him is way different from a simple crush basing to how his body reacts.

Snape entered the room with his cloak billowing out behind him. Draco was brought back to his senses as the door to the dungeons closed.

"_You will be working in pairs today. Longbottom and Lovegood, Parkinson and Granger, Zabini with Weasel and Malfoy Potter. Turn to page 100; you will be making the Veritaserum. Gather your ingredients and start immediately."_

Draco's thoughts raced when he heard he would be working with Potter. His previous thoughts and his body's reaction placed him in an unusual predicament. Before he left his seat, he convinced himself that Harry's presence and the fact that they'll be working together would not make him feel awkward.

_"Malfoy, would you mind moving over?" _Harry sneered at Draco.

Draco moved to make space on the bench for Harry. He stiffened when Harry's thigh came into contact with his, heat began rising again and he can feel his cheeks turning red. He moved further away from Harry and crossed his legs quickly, praying that Harry hadn't noticed what he needs to conceal.

Harry looked at him, allowing the bewilderment to show on his face. Then he slowly grinned mischievously.

_"Are you ok Malfoy? You seem a little tensed? Am I that irresistible for you?"_

Harry the put his hand on Draco's knee.

Draco's eyes widened and jerked his knee away.

_"Mind your own business Potter! And keep your hands to yourself!"_

Harry sighed and looked at Malfoy curiously.

_"Can't we at least be civil to each other Malfoy? I mean, it's obvious you don't exactly hate me," _Harry smirked, then looked away.

"_We'll be paired 'till the end of the year, so how about let's at least make a truce not to kill each other."_

Draco stared intently at Harry and said..

_"I don't think that's possible. Although, if you hadn't denied my friendship in the first place, none of this would have happened."_

Draco crossed his arms over his chest sulkily, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

_"You mean you still want to be my friend Malfoy?"_

Draco averted his gaze sharply before he replied.

_"I never said that. It's you who suggested it; maybe you're the one who wants to be my friend_."

Harry laughed shortly, and then stopped himself when realization hit him that this was Malfoy he was dealing with.

_"Come on Draco, truce?" _He held out his hand expectantly, and then sighed when Draco didn't respond.

_"Just shake the bloody hand, Malfoy."_

Draco slowly turned in his seat and raised his hand hesitantly. Harry reached forward with his own hand and grasped Draco's, causing the latter to swallow nervously as he felt a lump on his throat.

"_There, it's not that hard is it?" _ Harry said, and held onto Draco's hand a little longer, noticing how smooth and warm it was. He felt heat rise to his face, and they both locked their gazes on each other, before quickly snatching their hands back and turning to the cauldron in front of them.

Neither of them noticed the pair eyes trained in on them from the other side of the room, as they began to work on the potion, being awkwardly nice to each other. Hermione studied Harry's face with a confused expression on her face.

Hermione pondered on what she saw. She had known Harry for years, and she knows when he is flirting, exactly like what he is doing now. She also knew that Harry had hated Malfoy since the beginning of school so why on earth would he flirt with him. Besides he isn't gay, or is he?

After a while, Harry and Draco had gotten past the awkward phase and were discussing quidditch like friends would while doing their concoction, when Hermione walked past them on her way to get more ingredients.

_"Harry, can I have a word with you?"_

_ "Sure Mione."_ Harry slid out of his seat glancing at Draco while the other boy just nodded.

They walked towards the corner of the room before Hermione began asking,

"_What's with you and Malfoy?" _

Harry looked at her with a questioning look before he replied,

_"Nothing, we were paired together, so I have to work with him." _He looked at Draco while talking with Hermione.

_ "Answer me seriously Harry."_

_"We kind of made a truce since we'll be working til the end of the term. Might as well befriend him rather than send curses at each other. Is there something wrong with that?"_

"_Well it looks like more than a truce to me. Harry, I thought you hated him. I mean, he's a death eater's son, don't you think he might be trying to trick you?"_

_ "You're over reacting Hermione. We're just working."_

and with that Harry left her to join Draco.

Hermione went back to her table with Pansy while Ron followed her with his gaze.

_"What's the matter Granger? Are you afraid that Potter might actually like Draco?"_

_"Shut up Parkinson. Harry's not even gay. He doesn't even like him as a friend, how could he have an interest with that Malfoy git?"_

_ "Oh come on Granger! I thought you were little miss know-it-all! Potter is gay. If you haven't realized that then you're not as smart as I thought you were."_

Pansy gave Hermione a skeptic look before continuing with their potion.

Hermione glanced nervously in Harry's direction. He was talking animatedly with Draco, who looked as though he was enjoying himself immensely.

_'He's not gay! He would have told us or at least I think he would have.' _Hermione thought before concentration on her cauldron.

Moments later, the bell rang and all the students except Harry and Draco filed out of the dungeons, Ron and Hermione paused before their table to wait for Harry, who then told them to wait outside. Harry had managed to split open his worn out bag that all his belongings had spilled out onto the floor. Harry and Draco had both dived down at the same time, gathering the items, until Harry accidentally got hold of Draco's hand. Draco jerked his hand away and stood up, bumping his head on the desk above him.

_"Ow! Ouch! Err. I'll just leave."_

Draco started towards the door, when Harry lunged out to grab him by the arm. Harry felt an electricity ran over his body at touch of Draco's arm and quickly let go.

Along the corridor, Hermione was becoming frantic.

"_What's taking Harry so long? Did Malfoy jinx him? Should I look for him?"_

Panicked thoughts were running through Hermione's head. Ron noticed the flustered look on her face and tried to divert Hermione's attention. As she was about to turn to her boyfriend and ask him to go look for Harry, her lips were captured by Ron's wanting mouth. She tried to push him away, but then she melted in his sweet kisses and soon forgot about Harry.

Draco had turned to look at Harry, with his other hand on the door knob.

_ "So Draco, um, would you like to.. I mean, if you want we could.. um.."_

He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated and embarrassed.

_"Would you mind finishing your sentence today? Obviously you don't need food to survive, but I'm quite hungry and would like something to eat soon. I'd rather not have to wait until tomorrow, so if you could just.." _ He was cut short by Harry..

_ "wouldyouwannagoutwitheme?_

Draco blinked and stared at him before saying sarcastically, _"Sorry Potter, but I don't speak gibberish."_ He then started to leave but Harry spoke again.

_ "I...I...I was just wondering, if, if...maybe you wanted to.."_

Draco sighed loudly but at the back of his mind he was hoping that he was right in thinking that Harry was about to ask him out.

_"Just tell me when you've found out how to speak normally alright I'll be in the great hall if you need me."_

_ 'Please please finish your sentence Harry. Please.' _ He pretended to walk away when Harry finally blurted out what he was trying to say.

_"Make out, I mean, go out with me! That is if you want to.." _He finished lamely, his voice tailing softly.

Harry stayed rooted to where he was standing, still waiting for Draco's answer. The seconds seemed like hours to Harry, and the painful silence seemed to go on for ages. He didn't have the courage to look at him, afraid of the same rejection he had given to Draco in first year.

Draco seemed frozen from where he was standing too. He seemed so dumbfounded with what he heard that he can't seem to process what Harry had just asked him.

_'Did He just ask me to make out with him? Or was that just a mix up of words? Either way I have to give him a reply, otherwise he might think I am not interested..' _

_ "Are you asking me out Harry?"_

Harry nodded while hoping that Draco would agree.

_"Meet me at the entrance hall at eleven on Saturday."_

He said it quickly then rushed out of the classroom all flustered, leaving Harry alone.

Harry smile widely, and picked up his bag, before walking confidently out of the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2 We're Moving too Fast

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Harry Potter (although, I wish I do own them). All characters are created and owned by J.K Rowling. However, I own**Brewing a Lifetime**.

**Summary:**How anger and loathing evolve into something magical, an affection, a love that may lead to a lifelong partnership- or maybe bonding. Warning: slash on the later chapters.

**Chapter II: We're Moving Way too Fast**

At half past 10, Harry was already set for his date. He woke up early that morning to choose the best outfit to wear. He also tried taming his unruly hair, he brushed it hair several times but it was to no avail since it even look messier.

_'If only I could ask Hermione about my hair, I bet she can do something about this.'_ But it occurred to him that Hermione is still upset with him due to the dungeon incident. He sprayed some perfume and with one last glance at his reflection, he left his dormitory and walked eagerly towards the entrance hall.

Draco wasn't able to sleep that night thinking of what might actually take place in the morning. He woke up at dusk and had a long nice bath. He then stood in front of his vanity mirror when he suddenly had a mental picture of Harry. He imagined Harry waiting for him at the foot of the stairs in the front hall, all sexy and grinning as he saw him. He would give him a chaste kiss on the lips before he would hold his hands. Together they will go to Hogsmeade like lovers.

_"Hey Draco, dreaming about your green-eyed soon to be lover"_

Draco was brought back to reality and threw his brush towards Zabini.

"_Shut it Blaise, somebody might hear you. Oh by the way, do I look good? Or maybe I should change?"_

Blaise Zabini, his best friend, approached him and eyed him from head to foot before saying.. _"OK"_

_"What? Is that all you can say.. OK?"_

_ "Of course Draco, you don't have to ask. You look ravishing! So if I were you, I'll better leave now so that Potter boy won't have to wait longer." _

Blaise said while pushing his friend towards the door of their dormitory.

_"Wait a sec, you said longer? Meaning he is already there?"_ Draco asked.

Blaise nodded and before he could speak, Draco rushed out of the door.

In the front door.

Harry was pacing back and forth. He was anxious whether Draco would show up or he will be complete arse and doesn't have the slightest interest to meet him.

_'What if Draco doesn't show up?'_ he thought, then sadness washes over him.

Just then, a panting blonde stood right in front of him with a smirk on his face.

_"Afraid that I won't come?"_ Draco whispered to Harry, close enough to his ear which make the latter shiver.

He mustered not to look sappy but a faint blush on his cheeks betrayed him which Draco noticed immediately. Embarrassed, Harry walked away from Draco towards the oak doors when a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. The next thing he knew is that a pair of soft lips was on his and a wet tongue was seeking entrance to devour his mouth. Harry was hesitant at first, his mind dictates that this was going too fast but his raging hormones made him to give in. He parted his lips and accepted what the other has to give. Their heated snogging lasted for minutes, both boys are having a hard on. Draco, laced his arms on Harry's neck while Harry wrapped his strong arms around Draco's small waist which elicited a sudden twitch on Draco's pants. Upon feeling a hard protrusion pushing on his thigh, he removed his arm from Draco's waist and started to travel southwards to the band of the other boy's trouser. As he was about to reach his desired destination, they suddenly heard footsteps moving towards them. They abruptly detach themselves from each other and smoothen the creases on their clothes while trying their best to mask the swell in the middle of their thighs.

Hermione and Ginny appeared from the corner. Ginny greeted Harry and gave him a questioning look when she noticed that Malfoy was just a few feet away from Harry. She was about to ask Harry why we was with Malfoy, but Hermione dragged her out of the castle, leaving Harry dumbfounded.

_'Hermione is really angry with him.'_ He thought.

Harry immediately dismissed the idea and looked at Draco, as if asking him if he's ready to leave. As if understanding what Harry meant, Draco nodded in reply.

They passed by a group of first year Gryffindor students who were stunned to see Harry with Draco walking a few steps behind him. Draco walked with his held up high not bothering to look at the students looking at them, on the contrary, Harry was flustered as they were walking towards the oak doors due to the gawking faces of the people around them. Rumors about him being gay has spread around Hogwarts but he's not yet that ready to come out into open about his sexual preferences, while Draco had come out in to open a year ago after the final battle. He is not ashamed of Draco, but he is not yet sure whether he wants the public to see that he is really indeed a gay. He's been popular since his birth as the vanquisher of the Dark Lord and confirming that he is gay would only make him more popular which he does not intend to happen.

_At Hogsmeade._

Draco walked a little behind Harry so that he could memorize every inch of Harry's back. He remembered how he held him earlier that day. How he savaged his mouth and the way he pressed his body close to him.

_'Did it really happen; did Harry really kiss me earlier? But why is he walking so fast? Oh my, is he having regrets on what we did?'_ questions flooded Draco's mind and the same thing was going through Harry's head.

_'I shouldn't have kissed him. What should I do next? But... that kiss was bloody great!' _Harry thought.

_"So, uhmmm Draco, where do you wanna go?" _Harry said looking at Draco.

_" hmmm how about a cup of coffee somewhere, it's kinda cold."_ Draco replied tugging his coat cover him up from the cold winter.

Harry suddenly stopped and waited for Draco who was a few steps behind him, he reached for his hand and entwined it with his. Draco, can't contain his happiness as Harry's hand touched with his. Soon, he felt warm.

They entered a coffee shop and sat farthest from the door. Harry sat beside Draco and ordered two cups of cappuccino. Harry let go of Draco's hand only to put his arms across Draco's back. Draco stiffened at the feel of Harry's arms. Their coffee arrived but Harry continued staring at Draco, thinking of what he should say. The feel of having Draco beside him. Being able to touch him makes Harry forget all the harsh things they've done to each other in the past. He wanted stay like this. He wanted this.

_"Hmmm, Draco, about earlier. I just wanna ask maybe if you want go out with me on a regular basis. I know I'm not good with words but, I don't know really how to say it Draco. I want it to be like this always, but I'm not yet sure if I can let my 'identity' to be known to all. I.. I think I kinda like you.."_ Harry continued staring at Draco after saying these words.

Draco was astounded with what Harry had just said. Instead of answering him back, he gently placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and starred back at him with a grin on his delicate lips.

"I think we're moving a bit too fast but then it feels so good. I just can't describe what I am feeling right now."

_"I understand Harry. Drink up. We'll have lots of time to do things together."_

Draco smiled genuinely. His dreams are coming true. He liked Harry ever since he laid his eyes on him and now, he'll do everything to make him feel the same way about him. It is just the beginning of their love.

They went back to the castle earlier, before everyone else comes back from Homeade. Harry and Draco went back to their separate dormitories immediately so as to avoid further suspicion.

The following days went utterly great though they only had minimal chances to get together. Harry hadn't yet gathered the courage to break up with Ginny though he knows that he is already being unfair. He loved Ginny and he is afraid to hurt her. Also, he is not yet certain of what he feels towards Draco, all he knows is that he is happy when is with him and that he likes to spend as much time as possible together.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth and The Tears

Happy reading. Read and Review. Thanks.

**Chapter III: The Truth and the Tears.**

Early morning over breakfast, before the start of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Hermione kept on noticing Harry glancing over the Slytherin table with perplexed expression.

"_Is there something you're not telling us Harry?" _Hermione asked while helping herself with toasts.

"_Nothing Hermione. If you'll excuse me, I need to go down to have a last minute talk with the team. See you later."_

Harry left abruptly and instead of going towards the quidditch pitch he went back to their dormitory and grabbed the Marauder's map. He looked for Draco's whereabouts and found him walking towards the quidditch pitch, he smiled but then he suddenly became alarmed when he noticed another figure lagging a few steps behind Draco, Ginny Weasley. He immediately left the map and came running towards where he saw Draco and Ginny walking. His gut feeling tells him that something is wrong. Draco's didn't had his breakfast and same with Ginny. He caught them almost a few steps towards the pitch, Ginny looked at him when she saw him approaching.

"_Oh Harry! Sorry I wasn't able to join you for breakfast, I was eerr, I woke up late. I'm really sorry_." She went towards his side, kissed him and wished him luck. Harry nodded before he continued walking towards their changing room, he was able to catch Draco before he joined the other Slytherin's and managed to slip a piece of parchment on his pocket.

The game went on for several hours and Gryffindor won over Ravenclaw with almost 180 points lead. A celebration was held immediately at the Gryffindor common room for their victory. The twins provided the food which they got from the very much willing houselves of the kitchen. There were butterbeers, toffee-nut pie, cakes of all sort and several more dishes. In the middle of their celebration, Harry slipped out of the common room, careful not to be seen by anybody, he then proceeded towards the dungeons. Half way to his destination, he noticed that someone was following him.

" _Harry, I think we need to talk." _It was Hermione.

Harry wasn't able to say anything, instead, he followed her towards an empty classroom where she sat near the fireplace and motioned for Harry to sit opposite her to which he obliged.

"_Hermione.."_

"_Just tell me Harry. I want to hear it from you."_

He stared at the fireplace for several minutes not knowing how to start or what to say to his best friend. He trust Hermione with everything, even with his life but the thing is that he is not yet ready to admit to himself that he is a homosexual. They sat in awkward silence before he finally cleared his throat and faced her squarely.

"I dunno how or where to start Hermione. I need you to understand me, I don't intend to keep anything from you nor to Ron. Both of you are important to me, I consider you both as my family."

She continued to look at him intently and nodded.

"_For quite some time now, I've been unsure of myself. For the past years I've been too preoccupied how to defeat the dark lord and now that he had vanished and everything seemed normal, I began to wonder about what I really like. Until now I am uncertain of , or should I say I am having an identity crisis…"_

"_Are you ok Harry?"_

"_Yeah. Eerr. I like Ginny. I mean I love her but its kinda feels weird. It's like I love her just like how I love you, how I love Ron.. Do you get it Herm?"_

"_Uhuh. So what you're trying to say is that you just love her like a family and there is someone else that you 'love' as in love like me towards Ron?"_

"_Not really love but I think I am more attracted to.. I mean I think my sexual preferences is quite different. Before, when I was with Ginny, everything seemed going along just fine but then when I let my emotions dictate what I really want, I discovered something better, something more blissful."_

She nodded and smiled gently towards him.

"_Are you that happy with him Harry?"_

"_Yes. I am happier. It feels so good when I'm with him."_

"_then, I am happy for you too. But what are you going to do about Ginny? She'll be terribly upset about this, she's been depressed lately since we saw you together during our last Hogsmeade trip."_

"_I know it's not gonna be easy, she's been with me through a lot of things and I love her, but the sooner I settle this issue the better. I don't wanna end up hurting them both."_

Hermione stood up and hugged him_. "I am truly happy for you Harry even if it is Mal.. Draco. I already delayed your trip to the dungeons. Go to your happiness Harry." _And with that she left.

Harry remained in the empty room a bit after Hermione left. He was a laughing to himself for having said all those things. He feels refreshed after expressing what he really feels. He stood up and walked towards the corridor when he heard soft sobs. He thought it was Hermione, lounged on the floor a few steps away from the classroom they stayed. Moving closer , he realized that it wasn't Hermione, he was surprised and suddenly he felt a cold lump swelled on his throat, unable to move, to further approach her and he doesn't even know what to say. She heard everything.

She stood up and faced him. He doesn't have the courage to look at her directly, his gaze remained on the cold-bare floor beneath him. She slapped him and tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she walked away. He stood there still stunned by what had just happed, he wasn't able to follow her, he wasn't able to say how sorry he was for what happened. He caused her too much pain.

Harry didn't return to the dormitories after what happened, he sank on his knees and continued thinking about Ginny, how hurt she was for what he did. The same scenario happened when he broke up with her before the war. He remembered her on her knees begging him not leave her. But still he did. He hated himself for hurting her so much. He loved Ginny, or he thought he loved her, but not in the same way he's feeling for Draco. It was more of a brotherly love rather than a love between couples. He was contemplating for the things he did towards her, but there's nothing he can do about it.


	4. Chapter 4 Rough Beginnings

Please do read and review. Warning, if you're not in to reading about pre-sex scenes, skip this chapter. Thanks.

**Chapter IV: Rough Beginnings**

The chilly air swept around the castle early Saturday morning, no classes and no Hogsmeade trip, a great day to stay indoors. The messy Gryffindor common room was still peaceful after the victory party that was held til early dawn leaving some students asleep on the floor and comfy couches. Ron, who managed to sleep on his bed, immediately looked over Harry's bed for he wasn't able to see him the whole evening, so was his sister. Though Ron approved of Harry and Ginny's relationship, he still feels protective of his sister. Harry's bed is empty.

Ron changed from his pyjamas and waited for Hermione at the common room, she arrived moments later followed by Ginny.

_"Oi! Where the bloody hell did you both stayed las—" _ Hermione managed HeHto cover Ron's mouth with her hands and motioned for Ginny to go ahead of them.

_"What's that for Mione?_

_ "That's for you to shut you big mouth, you arse! Didn't you notice how devastated your sister looked like?"_

_ "Yeah, I did notice that. What on Merlin's beard did Harry did to her! Oh yeah, have you seen Arry? He wasn't on his bed this morning."_

Hermione smiled mischievously and dragged Ron towards the Great hall.

_ "Hey Mione, answer me. What's up with Harry?"_

_ "You'll know. He'll tell you soon enough."_

Over breakfast, Draco keeps on looking for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. Ron and Hermione also looked worried when Harry didn't showed up for breakfast and even for lunch. Hermione restrained herself from asking Ginny since she has an idea of what happened the night before. Draco followed Ron and Hermione, he was waiting for a chance to talk to Hermione and ask about Harry, he thinks that it is quite safe to ask Hermione since she nodded towards him over breakfast. Finally, Hermione was on her own so Draco took that chance and sat near her.

_"Sorry Granger but do you have an idea where Harry is?"_

_ "I'm sorry Draco, I also have no idea where he is right now. Don't worry I'll let you know immediately if he comes back, but I think he'll go to you first._

_ "Thanks. Herm…ione"_

Dinner came, still Harry is nowhere to be found. Draco's getting worried and he tried to remember the last time he saw Harry if there is something he missed.

_ 'the last time I saw him was yesterday before the quidditch match. I wasn't able to talk to him because… because… I remember, because the Weasley girl has been following me all morning.. and then… he walked past me..' _suddenly he remembered that he felt Harry's hand brushed along his arms, he went over his trunk and got hold of the coat he used that day. He rummaged through his coat's pockets and there he found a piece of folded parchment paper..

_Dray,_

_ Meet me tonight in front of the dungeons. Wait for me around 11 pm._

_ Yours,_

_ H_

He reread the note and thought that maybe Harry went to meet him that night and that he waited for several hours for him. It was his fault, he thought. Probably Harry got dismayed after waiting for him for several hours and doesn't want to see him anymore. Draco was frantic and pacing back and for in their common room. Pansy, his other best friend, aside from Blaise Zabini , noticed him.

"Hey Drake, Is there something wrong honey?" Pansy asked as she walked towards him and lead him to seat on the couch.

"He must've waited for me all night and now he's mad at me."

"Are you talking about Harry?"

Draco just nodded.

"I saw him yesterday evening walking towards here… but then the Granger girl caught up with him and they went somewhere else."

Draco stood up leaving Pansy astounded. He went to his room and scribbled something, tied it on his owl and waited. Moment later the owl flew back in, he eagerly got hold of the reply .

Draco,

He was about to meet you last night but I asked him to talk with me first. He told me about you and after which I left. Don't worry to much, he'll be back. He probably has something on his mind that he needs to straighten out. Just relax Draco. He likes you so much.

Hermione.

Draco became at ease after Hermione's reply. He lie down on his bed with Harry's note on his hand, he fell asleep.

He was already asleep when he felt a comfortable arm slipped around his waist, Draco shifted and inched closer to the warm body beside him. His scent seemed too familiar and when Draco opened his eyes, indeed it was familiar—it was Harry.

"How on earth did you landed here Potter?" Draco eyed him suspiciously. Instead of getting an answer, he received a hungry kiss from him. Draco tried to stop Harry, but it was to no avail. Harry was already biting his lips with his tongue begging for entrance which Draco immediately accepted.

He kissed the blonde's lips, his forehead, his eyes and his nose. He nibbled the flesh at the crook of Draco's neck and was happy with the mark he created. He fumbled for the buttons of Draco's night shirt and exposed his chest. He kissed his way down toward his navel, while pulling down his pyjamas. Draco was trying his best not moan from Harry's ministrations. Harry succeeded in removing Draco's PJ's as well as his boxers. He was delighted with what he saw upon removing Draco's clothing, it was fully erect and glistening with pre-cum. As he was about to touch him, Draco immediately flipped them over, so that he was on top of Harry. Daco pulled up his boxers and kissed Harry's forehead.

"_As much as I would like you to do that, you first have to tell me what's wrong? You've been missing the whole day and I was worried like hell on what might've happened. I read your note just now and I thought you got mad"_ It took all Draco's strength to stop what was about to happen. He wanted it to happen but he is more concerned about Harry. He can sense that there is something troubling his boyfriend. He looked at Harry, his eyes were closed. Draco hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to do this." He whispered into his ear.

"_It's ok Harry, tell me baby what's wrong"_

"I didn't mean to rush things Draco, it's just that.. I dunno. Hmmm Ginny… she heard everything. I was meaning to tell her about us but she overhead me and Hermione while we were talking. I didn't intended that she'll learn about us that way. I mean.. she deserves an explanation, something better than what happened earlier. I'm so sorry Draco.." Harry sobbed while nuzzling unto Draco's neck. Draco remained silent while holding Harry in his arms.

"_Actually Harry, Ginny's been following me since yesterday morning. She might've sensed that something is going on between us."_ Draco then closed his eyes.

The scent of Draco calmed Harry which brought him to sleep. Draco on the other hand remained awake for a couple of minutes more. He held the brunette beside him tightly. He feels very much overwhelmed having him beside him and at the same time being able to call him his… his Harry.

_More Chapters to come. Reviews please. Thanks._


	5. Chapter 5 Over the Edge

I need review please. I've been receiving tons of hits/visitors and yet no reviews. Lols. Happy reading.

**Chapter V: Over the Edge**

Harry left before dawn in order for him not to be seen by the other students, he left a note on Draco's bedside table and kissed his precious dragon on the forehead. He looked so peaceful in sleep, his platinum-blonde neatly tucked behind his ears, Harry can't take his eye off him yet he has to leave immediately.

Hours later, Draco woke up and was saddened because Harry was no longer beside him. He stretched out his legs and sat on his bed, he then noticed the note Harry left for him.

_Dray,_

_Thank you for last night. I'm sorry I got carried away. I promise you that I'll do everything just to keep you._

_Yours truly,_

_H._

He smiled upon reading Harry's letter. It already made his day. He took a nice long bath, dressed nicely and went down for breakfast. He smiled towards Hermione when he saw her at the great hall, his smile widened when he saw Harry and he smiled back at him. Harry ate as much as he could for he was famished since yesterday morning. After breakfast, Draco went with Pansy and Blaise while Harry went up to the dormitory.

Draco patiently waited for Harry to arrive for their potions class. He was excited to see his boyfriend and sit next to him for 3 long hours. He straightened up when he saw Hermione and Ron entered the dungeons, but to his dismay, no Harry was behind them. Hermione looked at him as if she knows that he'll be looking for Harry. She looked at him as if saying that she didn't noticed Harry when they left the dormitory. Draco nodded but he looked utterly worried again about his boyfriend.

In the Gryffindor Dormitory

_"Just leave me alone!" She shut the door behind her, leaving Harry frustrated._

_Her knees felt weak, she sank into her knees and cried._

_"Ginny, please.. let me explain.." Harry pleaded while knocking on her door._

_"Leave me alone! You are disgusting! I hate you Harry."_

_"Please Ginny, we have to settle this. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Gin, come out now please.."_

Back in the Potions Class

Their class is almost over and yet Harry didn't arrive. Draco was worried sick about Harry.

_' What if something wrong happened to him?'_ He immediately dismissed the idea and decided to visit Harry after his class.

Minutes later he came up with an idea, he cast a disillusionment charm and made his way towards the Gryffindor tower. He waited for someone to enter or come out of the portrait hall in order to get in. Luckily, Ron and Hermione came and went in, so he immediately slipped inside. He surveyed the common room which is quite larger compared to their Slytherin dungeons. Near the fireplace, he saw Harry sitting on the couch with his back towards him. He walked towards him and planned to scare him since Harry won't be able to see him, but as he was nearing the couch, he noticed that he was not alone. On his lap was a red head, who he immediately recognized as Ginny. Enraged, Draco immediately turned to leave. He rushed towards his sanctuary, hid himself under the thick covers of his bed. His respiration is deep, his pulse is beating fast, his fist tightly clenched, he is angry and yet tears fell from his eyes.

_'__He tricked me, he made me believe that he cares for me and that he feels something special for me. I trusted him, I feel so stupid for believing in him. I should've known. I've been mean to him for the past years and yet with just a simple conversation everything has changed, way too impossible yet I thought it would be possible. I hate myself! How could you hurt me so badly Harry. I thought you were true,,'_Draco cried hard that day.

He wasn't able to attend to his classes and even skipped his meals. He stayed in his bed the whole day crying his heart out until he fell asleep.

Harry, attended his afternoon classes and was surprised when he didn't spot Draco among the Slytherins. During supper, he searched for him yet he was nowhere in sight. He missed him badly. The previous night, Harry was looking forward to see Draco in the morning. He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to be with him every minute of the day. But things didn't worked out as planned. That morning he saw Ginny by the fire and he thought that it would be the best time to tell her about Draco, unfortunately, she threw a fit when she learned about it. Harry was forced to beg her to listen to him which made him stay with her and miss his morning classes as well as the chance to be with Draco.

He ate his supper hurriedly and went back to his room. He wrote a note and asked Hedwig to deliver it for him.

_"Hedwig, I want you to give this to Draco and wait till he makes a reply note. Don't leave w/o it ok?" _he patted her and sent her out.

Draco was awakened by a tap on his window. He was surprised to see Hedwig and he immediately untied the note.

_Dragon,_

_I missed you. Can you meet me in front of the portrait hall? I just need to see you badly._

_-H_

Draco's heart fluttered yet he suddenly remembered what he saw earlier that day. He noticed Hedwig waiting for his reply so he scribbled a short note and she left.

_Harry,_

_I'm already tired._

_-D_

Harry sensed that something is wrong with him. He ached, thinking that Draco might've changed his mind about him.. about them. He misses him so much and the fact that he can sense that something is wrong between them made him more eager to see him and be assured that they are still ok. But Harry can do nothing, Draco doesn't want to see him. That night, Harry kept tossing and turning on his bed. Images of Draco and the kisses they shared lingered in his thoughts. He can still feel the soft lips brushing across his own lips, the tongue that explored the caverns of his mouth, the hands that expertly caressed his chest and the heat it brings him being close to Draco. The mere thoughts of him brings excitement to his now slightly erect member. He closed his eyes shut and tried his best to sleep, thinking that tomorrow, they're gonna be ok.

The following morning, Draco's eyes were sunken and puffy. He sat on the their table and ate his breakfast quietly. Harry entered the great hall, though Draco tried not look at him, he still did and their eyes met. He can see the longing in eyes, he can see that Harry missed him so much yet the pain he felt when he saw him with Ginny, floated in his mind, so he immediately break their eye contact and continued eating. Harry felt his chest tightened when Draco turned away from his gaze. He noticed his sunken and puffy red eyes as if he was about to cry. That moment, he realized, indeed something is wrong.


	6. Chapter 6 Realizations

Thank you for continuously reading.

**Chapter VI**

Harry waited outside Draco's transfiguration class hoping that he would be able to straighten thing out between them. The bell rang and soon students came rushing out of the door. He saw Draco inside the room still fixing his things, Harry hesitated for a moment before entering but eventually he did. He walked slowly towards Draco and the later sensed that he was nearing him but he the decided to ignore Harry's presence. He finished fixing his things and was about to leave when Harry snatched his arms and pulled him close.

"godI missed you Dray. Tell me what's wrong with us." Harry said.

Draco didn't push Harry back although he wanted to. His mind was ordering him push Harry away yet his body failed to deny what it wants. The warm embrace of Harry made Draco weak. Harry cupped Draco's chin and looked at him straight in the eye. Draco looked back at him, their eyes met and it was more than enough to convey what they really feel for each other - Draco was hurt and Harry was filled with longing. Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco lips and waited for the other boy's reaction, ready to pull away if Draco would not return his kiss. It took a while before Draco moved his lips and bit Harry's bottom lip. Harry's heart leaped with joy as Draco slowly wrapped his arms around his waist for moment before letting him go.

_"I love you Dray.:"_ Harry whispered.

Draco detached himself from Harry and touched his face.

"_I need to go to my next class. Let's talk about us maybe later this afternoon. I'll send you a note."_

Draco replied. He kissed Harry's forehead before going to his next class.

Harry was left still confused but a little ok compared to yesterday. He was able to feel Draco's warm touch and tasted his lips but he is still afraid that Draco would change his mind about them. He went to his next class which is Hogwarts a History and patiently waited for Draco's note. A little while later,

_H,_

_Meet me at the room of requirements at 8 tonight._

_D._

Harry immediately folded the piece of parchment and anticipated for his meeting with Draco.

_Slytherin's Dorm_

_" Are you ok Draco?"_ Pansy entered Draco's room and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"_I love him Pans, but every time I remember that time I saw him with Ginny, I feel cheated. What should I do?"_

Draco moved closer to Pansy and rested his head on her shoulder.

_ "Give him a chance to explain himself, after all you don't really know what really happened.. I can sense that Harry loves you too Draco, from the way he looked at you yesterday and the longing in eyes. He would never do such foolish thing to you Dray. Give him a chance."_

_ "I asked him to meet me later but I don't know what'll happen. I am afraid that when I get to see him, I might forget that I have to ask him about that day. Every time he stares at me, I can't help but yearn to hold him."_

_"So you are afraid that upon seeing him you might immediately give in?"_

Draco nodded.

_"Just face him and let him do the talking. I suppose, Harry can sense that something is wrong about your relationship. He would certainly not jump you to bed and savagely kiss you, though I think he would've wanted to. Just go there Dray, let him speak and from there, you decide."_ With that Pansy hugged Draco and patted his shoulders.

They've been best friends since childhood. It was Pansy whom Draco can talk to every time he has problems or dilemma and she never fails to give him sound advice.

Meanwhile..

_"Uhmm Hermione can I talk to you for a second? Hmmmm privately?"_ Harry said the last words while looking at Ron who seemed to be eager to hear what he was going to say.

Hermione moved away from Ron and gave space for Harry to sit while Ron stood up and went away smirking.

_"Problem with Malfoy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Did you do anything that would upset him?"_

"_No?"_

_"You are not so sure about that Harry?"_

_"Actually I am clueless of what I did that might upset him. I mean, we were ok the last time I was with him.. oh crap.."_

Hermione was looking at Harry intently, 'he sure did remember something.'

_"Would it be possible Mione that Draco might've seen me with Ginny the other day?"_

_"You were with her?"_

_"Yes. I actually told him about Draco. She was fuming mad when she heard it at first but later on we already straightened things out. Then, we decided to hang out for a moment for old times sake. But, really it was nothing. I, we were here in the common room."_

_"Was it the reason why you were absent during potion's class?"_

_"Hmm yes.."_

_"I remembered Harry, Draco was looking for you that day. Maybe, take note I said maybe.. when you didn't arrive for our class, he decided to check on you here, so again, maybe, he saw you with Ginny."_

Harry immediately stood up and run towards the room of requirements, while Hermione smiled to herself thinking about Harry being so much in love with his former arch enemy.

He was panting when he reached the room of requirements. His hands trembled as he touched the knob, his heart was racing and his mind seemed clouded. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself for he realized something at that very moment, he had been in a relationship with Ginny Weasley for almost 2 years yet he never experienced truly loving someone different from a love for a family member. He yearns him whenever they are apart, He misses him, whenever he is out of his sight, he can't get enough of him when they are together and he looks forward to the day that he'll be the first person he'll see upon waking up. He is deeply in love with his precious dragon and he can't let anything nor anyone ruin this love that he intend to keep lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations and Proposal

Again, Read and Review please. This is gonna be sappy.

**Chapter VII: Revelations and Proposal.**

Complete darkness welcomed Harry as he entered the Room of Requirements together with a deafening silence and cold air. He stood there for several minutes waiting for his vision to adjust to his surroundings. From a distance, he heard a soft breathing – followed by slow movements.

"_Don't cast a light, I don't wanna see you."_

His voice was sad and distant.

"_Don't be like this Draco, let's fix this. I dunno what happened but I am completely sure that something's wrong and we can still fix this if you'll tell me."_

"_I saw you yesterday with Weasley."_

"_Draco.. I'll explain everything, but please I want to see you or at least be near you. I can assure you that nothing's going on between me and Gin anymore. I.. We ended it already. Draco please.. I need to see you.. I need you to look at me and trust me on this."_

"_I want to hear what happened. I don't wanna see you just yet, not until this is settled. I am afraid to see you.. afraid that I might actually forget what I saw yesterday that caused me too much pain when I see you.." _soft sobs escaped Draco's trembling lips, he tried to control himself but this is Harry he's dealing with.. his ultimate weakness.

Harry walked slowly towards the place where he can hear Draco'soft sobs but he maintained a distance.

" Listen to me Dray, I'll tell you everything. Remember the night I spent with you, I totally felt good after that and all the things that happened with Ginny seemed to be ages ago. After breakfast, I went up to gather my things and while I was doing that, I saw Ginny. I followed her and tried talking with her but she slammed the door in front of me. I insisted on talking to her for I do owe her an explanation, after all she's been with me for almost two years and that they, the Weasley's is my family. I hope you understand. I love Ginny… but not the same love I have for you."

"Oh yeah? How different is that? I feel betrayed Harry. I was worried what happened after breakfast and when I saw you… oh Harry, you have no idea what I felt when I saw you with her! You spent the night with me Harry, and thee following day what? You skipped classes just to cuddle with her? and now you're telling me you love me?"

He began crying.. as much as Harry wanted to hold him, he refrained himself for he knows that he should tell Draco everything he wants to tell him before they actually go on. He wants to be completely honest with Draco about everything, he wants to totally submit himself, his entire self and start a new.

"It's not what it looks like Draco.. I pleaded with Ginny for her to talk to me and hear me out, and when she finally decided to talk to me, I told her about you. My feelings for you ever since… since I first saw you. It wasn't clear to me at first but Ginny helped me realize that I liked you ever since and that it was you all along. Draco you have to believe me and trust me with this. For the past days that we're not together, I felt completely empty, I realized how important you are to me.. Draco.. I can't afford to loose you. You are all I want and you're all I'll ever need. Please"

He totally lost it, he was crying not because he is still hurt, but he was completely overwhelmed by what Harry told him. He just can't contain the happiness swelled up inside him. Harry took that moment to close the gap between them, despite the darkness that envelope them he can see Draco's outline, he hugged him as the other continued crying. Draco inched closer to Harry and snuggled closer to him, the warmth of Harry's body is more than enough to soothe his yearning heart. Harry then conjured a light just enough to illuminate Draco's face, he missed him and he can't last another minute not being able to see Draco's face. He smiled at him and kissed Draco's forehead, he wiped the tears from Draco's cheeks and traced kisses from his eyes, his nose, his cheeks before finally captiuring his lips with a soft yet very passionate kiss. A kiss that was more than enough to prove their love for each other. As Harry started caressing Draco's upper torso, the later stopped him and looked at him..

_ "I'm sorry Harry, I got afraid when I saw you with her. I thought.. I thought you might've changed your mind and that you realized that it wasn't really me that you like. I should have trusted you from the beginning."_

"_It's ok dray. Actually it's a good thing that it happened. I came to realize how much you mean to me. I was afraid too.. I was afraid that I might be too late and that you already decided to leave me. "_

"_I would never do that Harry. I love you ever since our first meeting. I always want you and it's always been you. It has been you all along."_

They walked towards the enormous bed awaiting for them on the other side of the room. Harry held Draco so close to him, close enough that their hearts almost beat as one. They uttered words of endearment to each other before they finally drifted of to sleep, after all it was a long day for both them, emotionally.

Harry woke up a few hours later and is overwhelmed to see his blonde lover sleeping almost on top of him. He traced the outline of his face and smiled to himself. Draco stirred from his touch and gently opened his eyes,..

_ "Draco, what do you intend to do for the rest of your life?"_

_ "Uh-oh.. Don't do this Harry. I am not yet ready for this. Are you going to ask me what I think you are going to ask me?"_

_ "Huh? I am just asking you what you want to do for the rest of your life.. cause, just maybe.. maybe you want to spend it with me?"  
_

_ "Oh my god Harry James Potter.. are you actually asking me to marry you?"_

Harry scratched his head.

"Hmmm not really marry me. As in now It's already late and we still have a year left in school but yes, maybe in a year or two?"

Draco chuckled before giving Harry a quick chaste kiss.

"You still have to humor me in this kind of situation? Of course Harry, I am very much willing to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Oh god.. this is like a dream come true.!"HH

_"Should we tell your mom Dray?"_

_ "Just shut up and kiss me !"_

**Author's Note: For those people following my story, thank you very much. I hope I can hear a feed back from you guys whether I suck or I need to improve on lots of things. Please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8 Ours to Keep

**Chapter VIII: Ours to Keep  
**

It has been several days after Harry's intimate and humorous proposal to Draco and there has been no single day that they haven't been together. Their relationship isn't that known to the whole school yet, only a few special people knows about them and they have no objections about their relationship. They both decided that it'll be much easier to keep it as a secret first so as not to create another issue in their lives. The Room of Requirements has been the sole witness of their passionate moments with each other, their endless sweet nothings to each other, passionate kisses and burning caresses while exploring each others body but they still preserve their chastity. They want to crave for each other until such time that they can no longer suppress their need for each other. The days went by swiftly since both of them are enjoying their every moment together. Ginny accepted the whole Draco-Harry love affair and she even helps90 Harry whenever he's having petty quarrel with his lover, she also helped the two in keeping their relationship from being known to others by insisting that she and Harry are still going strong, but of course it is with Draco's approval.

Hermione and Ron broke up after being together for almost a year. They both came to realize that they also love each other as siblings and nothing more. Their break-up has been smooth and Harry didn't even notice that his two best friends already fell apart for they still treat each other nicely.

Days gone by swiftly and soon it'll be the end of the term, there'll be a last quidditch match before the school year finally ends and it'll be between Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

The night before their final match Harry and Draco spent the night together at their usual meeting place, the Room of Requirements. It has been their habit that whoever arrives first will be able to decide what décor the room will have, whether it'll be of Slytherin's Scarlet Green or Gryffindor's Maroon fittings, this time they both arrive together so they have the mixed décor of their houses. They stayed by the couch in front of the fire and snuggled close to each other. Harry positioned himself in such a way that his back is towards Draco which he seldom does and motioned for Draco to massage is tensed muscles from the afternoon's flying practice. Draco skillfully massaged Harry's shoulders with slightly firm pressure, from his neck going to his shoulder blades and down to his spine. Harry can't help but moan every time Draco manages to apply pressure on his particularly achy muscles.

"Hmmm that actually feels good love."

"Will you stop making that sound, it arouses me."

Harry chuckled.

"I can't help it, your HANDS does wonders to my body."

"So you really have to stress the word hand there? You're becoming naughty Harry! It's my turn!"

Draco presented his back to Harry and the later obliged to also return the favor. Unlike Draco's skillful application of touch therapy, Harry was very gentle in massaging Draco's back muscles, afraid that he might actually hurt Draco when he applies too much pressure. He marveled at how smooth and fair Draco's body is. For a man, Draco's lean body is almost the same with that of a woman, his skin is porcelain white and smooth to touch and that made Harry crave for him even more.

"_Will you go easy on me tomorrow Harry?"_

_ "Do you want me to go easy on you? Scared to lose?" _He laughed_._

_ "No. I want you to ignore me and play like you always do. Anyways, I never win against you. You are such an amazing flier."_

_ "Should I do that then?"_

_ "Of course. Tomorrow during the match let's pretend that we're like how we were before. Loathing each other and stuffs."_

_ "If you say so love."_

_ "Even if we don't win, I already am a winner for I have you."_

_ "That was over the top being sappy Draco."_

He laughed heartily before hugging Draco and kissing him all over.

_"Oh I almost forgot, I'll be talking to the headmistress after the match tomorrow so I'll be a bit late."_

_ "What do you have to do with her?"_

_ "Just some stuffs. Nothing to worry love."_

_ "Aryt. Harry, I'm kinda worn out from today's practice and I think I am about to doze of. I love you Harry"_

_ "Sleep tight my dragon, I love you too."_

The following morning Harry gathered his team members for last minute reminders. He reminded them of the tactics they practiced and told them to focus in the game. Ginny came up to Harry when almost all the team players are are on their way to the stadium.

"_Should I go easy on them Harry?"_

"_Just play normally as you always do Gin." Harry answered and winked at Ginny._

"_Aye Captain! Then I can whack him up with a bludger for stealing you from me."  
_

"_Gin?"_

"_I'm kidding Harry. Of course I'll never do that, unless he goes around and date other people!"_

"_Thanks Gin. Let's go and win!"_

Madam Hooch released the quaffle as well as the golden snitch, soon all of the players is zooming across the quidditch pitch. Harry sped high above the field to search for snitch, the sooner the game ends the better for him. He doesn't want to play against his blonde lover nor go easy on him just because they are together. Draco followed Harry and winked at him before he actually sped opposite Harry to search for the snitch.

The Gryffindor scored 30-10 during the early half of the game, Harry is getting frantic to search for the snitch for he can't concentrate flying next Draco. Finally, a glittering gold spec appears halfway between them, Draco also caught sight of tiny fluttering snitch between them, he looked at Harry before zooming across its location. Harry followed suit and maneuvered his broom just in time before he collided with Draco. The snitch has been caught bellowed by Madam Hooch. The crowd rose to cheer even without knowing who actually caught the tiny olden snitch.

Both seekers and other team members flew towards the ground. Draco was wearing his usual Malfoy smirk while Harry is grinning widely. Madam Hooch approached them and asked for the snitch, Harry gently withdrew the snitch from his inside shirt and gave it to Madam Hooch. The Gryffindor students roared with different cheers when Harry handed it over, they won the match. Draco's smirk was turning into a smile when he remembered what happened in mid air, he looked around and Ginny was looking at him, he seemed surprise but Ginny winked at him as if she knows what happened.

The Gryffindor tower is filled with cheers and merriments after being proclaimed champion of the quidditch match. Harry found his way towards the headmistress office to discuss important matters with Professor Mcgonagall.

"_Chocolate Frogs!"_ The gargoyle sprang to life and Harry went his way towards the office.

"_Good evening professor, I am very sorry for this very late visit."_

"Not at all Harry dear. Have a seat. What brings you here?"

"_Professor, I would just like to ask whether I can… I can visit Malfoy Manor over the summer."_

"_So it's true then? That you and the young Malfoy heir is dating?"_

"_How'd you know about that professor?"_

"_Well, I noticed that Mr. Malfoy has been happier lately, I mean after the death of his father and their name being disgraced and tainted, he became quite aloof and distant. So when I notice this change in his mood, I am sorry Harry, but I had him followed around school so that was when I discovered that you've been seeing each other quite often."_

"_I'm very sorry about that professor."_

"_Not at all my dear, but what brings you here at this hour?"_

Their conversation lasted for several hours before Harry finally proceeded to his awaiting precious lover.

"_How's your appointment with Professor Mcgonagall?"_

"_It was bloody brilliant!"_

"_What is it about?"_

"_You'll know soon enough dragon."_ He kissed his forehead and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ginny were talking about the match that just took place. They were sitting on the couch with Ron fast asleep on Hermione's lap.

_"I just can't believe what happened earlier." _Ginny was half laughing while talking to Hermione.

_"I was kind of interested to know what happened back there. I mean, I saw Draco almost touching the snitch before Harry abruptly came to halt to avoid knocking Draco from his broom."_

_ "Exactly Hermione! When Harry was about to knock Draco off in order for him to catch the snitch, Draco elbowed the snitch and aimed it towards Harry's uniform. I can't believe it!"_

_ "You mean Slytherin almost won?"_

_ "Partly like that but just because Harry is being a gentleman and doesn't want to collide with Draco which he usually does to other players. Knowing about what Harry did, Draco returned to Harry what he thinks is rightfully Harry's_

Ron stirred and bolted straight up.

"_Bloody hell! Harry is still dating that Malfoy git? I thought it's just a one time fling? And besides, you are dating him, aren't you Gin?"_

Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried glances, they completely forgot the sleeping Ron on Hermione's lap.

Author's Note: Sorry for delaying their sexual intimacy, I'm saving it for later chapters. Sorry for boring you out. Thank you for reading. I need reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 Love Over Friendship

**Chapter IX Love over Friendship**

Just two days left before they journey back their own homes, Harry and Draco decided that they'll spend the day with their own separate friends. They stood in front of the Room of Requirements hugging each other as if they'll be separated for long. Finally, Filch appeared around the corner and both of them ran away in different directions.

Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room at half past eight just in time for the students to go on their breakfast at the Great hall, he was then welcomed by a strong punch in the face by Ron. He was about to hit Harry again when Hermione arrived and stopped Ron from going on his second punch.

"Stop it Ronald Weasley!"

"Get out of here Hermione. This is between me and Harry, between me and the gay Harry who screwed my sister before replacing him with that slimy git Malfoy prat!"

"Ron stop it. I'll tell you everything."

"I don't care what you're going to tell me Harry! All I know is that I want to beat you mercilessly that you won't be able to stand up! I didn't mind when you told me that you like my sister but then what? Years later you realized that you're a gay? And you'd rather stick that on Malfoy's arse!"

_"You are going overboard Weasley!"_ Harry wasn't able to control himself when he heard Ron saying things against his Draco. He punched him back which left Ron with a burst lips. Hermione had to drag Ron away from Harry and Ginny does the same with Harry. When they were a few steps away from each other Ron angrily looked at Harry and told him that he doesn't wanna see him for the rest of his life and that their friendship is way too over. He called for Ginny but Ginny didn't even move, she stayed with Harry and motioned for Hermione to lead Ron away from them.

_ "I'm really sorry Gin. I messed up."_

_ "It's all right Harry. I already told mum and dad about us, they shocked at first but then I told them that I am cool with it and that I am actually happy for you and for Draco."_

_ "Is it ok for them?"_

_ "Well, they seemed hesitant at first but I convinced them that this is really what you want and that we have to accept you for what and who you are and also who you choose to be with you. Don't worry about Ron, Hermione will help you convince him. It won't be easy Harry, but we'll go through this."_

_ "Thanks Gin. Thank you."_

Ginny and Harry had the house elves bring them breakfast for they know that Ron and Hermione will be at the great hall. Hermione helped Ron with his bleeding lips and served him with toasts, bacon and orange juice. She let Ron finish his breakfast first before mentioning about Harry.

_ "Don't start it Herm. I don't need a double-crosser faggot as a friend. If you'd rather defend him, might as well leave."_

_ "Stop being an arse Ronald. Harry deserves to be happy!"_

_ "Yes he deserve to be happy but not in the expense of others! What about my sister Herm?"_

_ "Ginny's fine with it. She even helped Harry convince your parents about Harry and Draco's relationship."_

_ "So now you're calling him by his first name? How long have you been hiding it from me?"_

_ "We knew that you'd act like that so we kept it from you. But trust me Ron, Harry wanted to tell you the whole truth. He loves Draco and as his best friends, we have to support him whatever happens."_

_ "I can accept that he is gay, but him dating Malfoy? Hermione! Why not Longbottom? Or probably Seamus or Me? Why doe it have to be Malfoy!"_

Hermione almost laughed at his statement.

"_We cannot control Harry's feelings. If it is Draco that he wants then there must be something special in him. We just have to support Harry and accept what he wants."_

_ "It'll take time before I can forgive Harry but I will never accept Malfoy!"_

_ "You'll be ok with it after awhile."_

Ron spent the whole day with Hermione. They talked endlessly about the past school year that happened, often Ron would say something about his hilarious detentions with Harry and immediately jump to another story as if Harry's name was never mentioned. On the other hand, Harry and Ginny had been busy planning for Harry's surprise for his dragon, they've been thinking about the best gift to give and where to buy a gorgeous ring for Draco. Ginny has been thoroughly helpful for Harry.

While Harry had a serious fight with Ron, Draco seemed to be blessed for having very supportive friends like Pansy and Blaise. They are both happy for the success of Draco's love interest. They asked him of the details of his proposal and the things they do whenever they are together. Both were dismayed to know that Harry and Draco have not yet gotten to fully explore each other. They laughed at Draco for still preserving his virginity. Draco went red when both of his friends laughed at him, he can't convince them that they just both want to keep each other craving until such time that they can't hold it any longer- Blaise and Pansy thought that it was so childish of them.

As the night drew nearer, all students were excited to attend the end of the year feast, all except Ron. He was sitting on his bed thinking about Harry's earlier revelation. He enjoys being with Harry and he considers him as his own brother, not that he needs another brother but because of the bond they formed after several years of friendship. Is he ready to end that friendship just because he doesn't approve of Harry's preferences? Ron's thoughts were disrupted when Harry emerged from they bathroom. He walked slowly to his own bed was about to draw his curtains when Ron spoke.

_ "You are my best friend mate."_

Harry didn't replied.

_"I accept you being like that but give me more time to accept Malfoy."_

They looked at each other and both of them smiled.

_ "Harry, don't you fancy me?"_

_ "Not even in my wildest dream Ron!"_

_ "I mean, I can hook you up with other gorgeous men Harry."_

_ "Ron really, I am totally contented with Draco. And soon, I hope, you'll get use to that."_

Harry patted Ron on the shoulders and both of them went down to the Great hall.

The end of the term feast was about to begin when they arrived. Draco looked at Harry and smiled widely at him, Harry did the same. Ron and Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat across Hermione. She was almost in tears when she them together, she stood up and went to them and hugged her two best friends.

"I knew you'd be okay. Thank goodness!"

"_Today's end of the term feast, I would like to announce the house points. Gryffindor with 540 points, Hufflepuff with 430 points, Ravenclaw with 440 points and lastly Slytherin with 520 points."_ Before Professor Mcgonagall announces the winner of the housecup, Loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table that left her to clap her hand and immediately Gryffindor banner emerged from every walls.

With another clap of her hands, bountiful dishes appeared in front of them and all the students started to eat to their hearts content.

After dinner all the students went back to their dormitories to fix their luggage. Harry was already finished packing so he went to meet his beloved dragon. He met him in the astronomy tower this time.

"Hi love." Harry spoke as hugged Draco from behind.

He didn't speak nor move as Harry went to him.

"What's wrong Dray?"

"Nothing. I am just thinking that I wouldn't be able to see you for the whole two months. I don't even know where you live."

"Don't worry love, I'll see you over the summer. Just wait and see."

"How are you going to see me?"

"You'll know. Don't worry about it too much."

Unknown to Draco, Harry had already planned how they are going to see each other during the summer holiday. His plan will totally make Draco love him more and make their relationship stronger.


	10. Chapter 10 Meet the Malfoys

**Chapter X Meet the Malfoys**

Draco arrived at the Malfoy manor before lunch time where his mother is already waiting for his return. After the death of his father, Narcissa is often left alone at their mansion with house elves to take care of her. He almost run to his mother as soon as the carriage came to halt.

_"How was your school year dragon?"_

_ "It has been fantastic mother! Let's go inside, I have loads of things to tell you."_

_ "Really? Tell me now, I can't wait to hear your stories."_

_ "Well, you already know that I am gay right?."_

_ "Yes. In fact I am proud that you were able to admit it openly even though you father is totally against it."_

_ "and what I am about to say is that I already have a boyfriend mother!"_

_ "I know about that already dragon."_

Draco was left completely confused how his mother knew about him having a boyfriend, he ran after her for she was already on her way towards their mansion.

_"How come mother?"_

_ "Well, I have a bigger surprise for you dear. Come inside my dragon."_

Draco followed his mother and was completely awestruck when he saw Harry sitting in their receiving area.

"Harry here has told me everything about it son, he told me how much he loves you and how much you torment him when you thought he was screwing someone else."

Harry was holding his teacup while Draco gazes at him, still surprised by the presence of Harry in their home. Both boys were silent while Narcissa continuously talks about what Harry has told her so far.

_"He even bought me a precious scarf made of pure silk! Thank you very much Harry."_

Draco help up his hand and looked at his mother then to Harry.

_ "What's going on here? I am totally confused. I mean, Harry when did you plan all this? I thought you're still thinking of what to say to my mother."_

_ "Come on both of you let's have lunch before we continue with your discussion."_

They both followed her to their dinning area. Harry held Draco's hand, gave it a soft squeeze and kissed him in the forehead. As they arrived the dinning area, Harry was amazed by the amount of food that is served on the table, it is almost the same food being served in Hogwarts. He then felt how hungry he was after flying for several hours to reach Malfoy manor before Draco does. They all ate in silence.

Narcissa sat in the drawing room with the two boys and her beloved dog scoundrel. She told Draco about the first time she received a letter from the headmistress telling her to ward of the spell that blocks the owls from unknown sender from delivering mails to her. After she did, a snowy white owl flew in and a letter from Harry attached to it. Draco listened in awe as his mother relates her correspondence with the famous Harry Potter, while Harry was laughing at how Draco's reaction were. Narcissa continued her story about how polite Harry was, asking her if he could continue to date Draco even during the holidays and if maybe she would want to have a stroll around muggle London. Draco can't believe what he's hearing. Harry befriended his mother and persuaded her to allow them to date and even brought gifts for her.

They spent the whole afternoon talking and Narcissa even invited Harry to stay until dinner, but Harry refused saying that he haven't gone back to Black's house where he will be staying for the rest of the summer and he has loads of cleaning up to do. Narcissa then offered to lend Harry some of their house elves to help him clean up but again, Harry refused, saying that it is already too much having been welcomed at the Malfoy manor and allowing him to date Draco. He then bade goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy while Draco walked with him towards the front lawn.

When they reached the front lawn, Harry stopped and hugged Draco tightly, he hugged him back in equal strength and kissed Harry's neck.

"_Thank you Harry for paying respect to my mum even though my mother disgraced the Blacks after marrying my father and joining the Dark lord. Thank you Harry."_

_ "Don't say that Dray, She's a wonderful woman. And honestly, I am very much thankful to her for he allowed me to have you and see you whenever I want. You are lucky to have her as your mother Dray."_

_ "Thank you Harry. I love you."_

_ "I love you too Dray. Go back inside, I'll just apparate from here. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

He let go of him and with a pop, he disappeared.

Narcissa was by the window when Draco entered their home. She smiled at him and asked him to come closer to her, he obliged and Narcissa embraced his son.

_ "I am happy for you dragon, Harry is wonderful man and he truly loves you."_

_ "Thank you for accepting him mother. I also love him just as much."_

She got something out of her pocket, it was a small velvet box. She opened it and inside is a very beautiful silver ring.

"What's this mother?"

_"It's for you my dragon. Harry gave it to me earlier. He went down on his knees and asked me if he can have you as his husband after you both finish school."_

Draco's tears are ready to escape his eyes as his mother told him the very special news. Harry proposed to his mother to allow their marriage. It is kind of different to what he's been hearing from others about proposals. Instead of Harry proposing directly to him, he proposed to his mother to which Draco find very touching.

_"Aren't you going to answer Draco?" He's waiting for a reply you know"_

_ "Yes. Of course mother. I want Harry to be my husband."_

_ "Do you hear that Harry dear?"_

Draco looked around, he knows that Harry already left several minutes ago, then, by the fireplace, he saw Harry's head on the fire. He fire called immediately as soon as he reached the Black's house. Harry was smiling and half crying. They are now engaged and with the blessing of Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco fire-called Blaise and Pansy and showed them his gorgeous ring and how the proposal went. Blaise thought that it wasn't that good, he thinks Harry is lacking the romantic way how to propose while Pansy thinks that is totally touching. After their conversation, Draco looked around the manor to find his mother and saw her in her study signing several papers. He knocked and his mother allowed him to enter.

_ "What is it my dragon?"_

_ "What are you doing mother?"_

_ "We'll I think its about time to have my name changed. After all, even before your _f_ather's death we were already discussing about having disbonded. So I'll be using my maiden name again"_

_ "Are you certain about it mother?"_

_ "Well, we have to continue living Draco and I think a fresh way to start is by leaving everything behind us."_

_ "How about me mother? Should I use your name also?"_

_ "Not really son. You are the only Malfoy heir and you are your father's son after all."_

Narcissa kissed his son on the forehead before dismissing him to let him have a good night rest.

**Author's Note: **I invented the term disbonded, it's like filing for a divorce or a change of status.


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Weasley's

**Chapter XI Meet the Weasleys**

Draco was expecting Harry to arrive early morning so wake up before six in the morning, prepared breakfast, which he seldom does and waited for his mother to wake up. They also tried waiting for Harry to arrive but an hour later, they proceeded with their breakfast.

Harry also woke up early that morning, he took a quick shower and went to the burrow. He talked with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as the five Weasley siblings. Fred,George and Ginny were delighted to have Draco over. The twins already guessed about Harry's sexual prefences over the years that they were playing quidditch together. Percy and Ron were quite apprehensive but they also agreed to Harry's request. Arthur and Molly were also happy to have Draco over, finally Harry has found someone that he wants to spend his life with, though of course they are quite sad that it wasn't Ginny. After briefing the Weasley's about Draco's arrival, he went to fetch his lover.

As a sign of respect, Harry apparated a few blocks away form the manor and walked towards the remainder of the road. The gate of the Malfoy manor opened as it sensed him coming, and afterwards he saw Narcissa watering her plants with the use of her wand. She welcomed Harry and gave him a quick hug before she ushered him towards Draco's location. He was in the kitchen baking some home-made apple pie. It was Harry's first time to see Draco actually doing chores in the kitchen, He never imagined that his boyfriend actually knows how to cook. Narcissa left Harry and went back to her gardening. Harry looked at how Draco moves around the kitchen, his face is neat as always and his perfect hands is covered with flour. He then looked up and saw Harry staring at him, he blushed as Harry was approaching him. He planted a chaste kiss on Harry's lips but Harry didn't let go of him and the chaste kiss became a passionate and torrid kiss. Draco gently pushed Harry away, his face red and his looked towards their garden.

_ "Afraid that your mum might actually see me kissing you?"_

_ "Well, I think she's not yet used to me being gay."_

___"Even though I already asked for your hand in marriage?"_

Draco smiled shyly.

_ "Dray, I missed sleeping beside you. I wish we were back in the castle"_

_ "I miss sleeping beside you too Harry. By the way, where are we going today?"_

_ "Oh I almost forgot, I want you to meet my family"_

_ "family? You mean your mom and your dad?"_

"_My foster family."_

Draco then cleaned the kitchen counter and went up to his room to have a quick shower while Harry went to see Narcissa and ask for permission. Minutes later Draco went down to join them. He was dressed in grey cashmere top with cowl neck line that allows Harry to see the upper portion of his chest. Narcissa smiled at how gorgeous her son is, they bade her goodbye and apparated towards the Burrow.

Draco clutched Harry's hand tightly as they were nearing the humble house of the Weasley's. They were gladly welcomed by Mrs. Weasley when she heard them approaching. She kissed Harry and also kissed Draco. Draco was surprised by her gesture.

Ginny hugged them both, Fred and George patted them in the shoulder while Ron hugged Harry but almost disregarded Draco's presence. Mr. Weasley shook their hands and invited them in their lawn where they conjured a tent and a table that will be enough for them all. Draco went to Mrs. Weasley and handed her the apple pie he baked, she gladly took it and served it together with the other dishes she prepared.

They ate heartily and Ron was already on his second serving of apple pie when Mrs. Weasley commended Draco for his excellent cooking. Ron almost choked and forced himself to vomit which left his whole family laughing at him. Ginny on the other hand can't help but nudge Harry and looks at Draco's ring. Harry smiled before standing up and raising his glass. The whole Weasley family looked at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, I would like to take this opportunity to let you all know that I am now engaged to Draco Malfoy."

Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged both Draco and Harry.

" I am happy for the both of you. Welcome to the family Draco."

Draco smiled at gesture of Mrs. Weasley, he never thought that he will welcomed like this. Ginny also did the same thing while the others raised their glasses except for Ron who looked as if he had eaten slugs again and about to throw up.

After clearing everything and cleaning all the plates, Harry and Draco sat with all the Weasley's in their receiving area. The twins are cracking silly jokes which never failed to amuse Draco. He laughed at them and his grip on Harry's hand relaxed. He was overwhelmed by their conversation that he hadn't notice that Harry left him with the twins and Ginny. Harry went over to Ron's room and sat in front him.

_ "Thanks Ron."_

_ " Its nothing mate. Just don't expect me to be friends with him immediately."_

_ "Thanks. By the way, how's Hermione?"_

_ "She's having a vacation with her family in Italy, I'll tell her about your engagement. She'll be delighted about it."_

_ "Thanks Ron."_

_ "Its okay. Go back to them, he might be looking for you."_

Harry left Ron's room and walked towards their receiving area. He stared at Draco from a far, his face seemed to look happier and worry free. He felt so blessed for having such a beautiful and wonderful person with him. Because of his intent gaze on Draco, he didn't realize that Mrs. Weasley is already standing beside him.

_"You love him that much Harry?"_

_ "Oh Mrs. Weasley, yes I do. He's such a nice person after all."_

_ "Well Harry, I am absolutely happy for you."_


	12. Chapter 12 Let's Do it the Muggle Way

**Chapter XII Let's Do it the Muggle Way**

Harry and Draco's relationship grew stronger and they become closer after knowing each other's family. Narcissa would often invite Harry for lunch while knowing that the later would has been cleaning the Black's house and that he probably neglects his meal times. She's been like another mother for Harry. Even though Harry has not yet invited Draco over his house, this didn't bother Draco for he knows that Harry would probably have a good reason for his behavior. All is going well in their relationship.

After having his breakfast, Harry went straight to Malfoy manor, he has nothing left to clean in the house, everything has been cleaned up and some furniture were already thrown away. Arriving at the manor, he immediately went to see Narcissa who was then in the drawing room cuddling scoundrel.

_ "Good morning Narcissa!"_

_ "Oh there you are Harry. I'm afraid my dragon is still asleep. Come and have a seat, you want some tea?"_

_ "No thank you, I already had breakfast before I left home. By the way, how's the processing of disbanding? Going well I hope."_

_ "Yes Harry dear! Actually I am going to drop by the ministry this afternoon. It'll be done by today."_

_ "That's good news I suppose?"_

_ "Yes Harry dear. Why don't you go upstairs and wake that lazy dragon while I prepare his breakfast."_

_ "Thank you Narcissa. And can Draco and I go out for today? I planned to show him what muggle London looks like."_ Harry said with a big grin.

After Lucius death, his son and wife had changed. Their views on muggle changed and little by little they found them fascinating. Narcissa nodded and went towards the kitchen while Harry made his way to Draco's room.

He turned the knob as quietly as possible and peered at his sleeping dragon. He seemed to be having a good dream. He is smiling softly, with his eyes softly closed. Harry can't resist touching his face, he stooped down and sat beside Draco's sleeping form. He traced his blond hair that almost covers his beautiful face. Ever so softly, Harry inched closer to him and kissed his forehead. Draco stirred and his arms went around Harry that made the later lie down beside him. Draco was murmuring something in his sleep.

_"Hmmm Harry. You smell so good. I want to hold you and touch every part of you..."_

His voice is soft and the words are recognizable.

_ "Dray, wake up. I love you"_

Harry leaned closer to him, a few inches away his face.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, green emerald eyes in front of him stared back.

_'Am I dreaming?'_ Draco stared at Harry with a questioning look. He closed his eyes; shut it tightly before opining it again. And still his gaze is met by those very familiar green eyes.

_"Good morning dragon. I love you" _He smiled at him and he smiled back before pressing his lips against his.

_"Oh Harry! I love you too. I can't wait to wake up with you every day of my life."_

_ "Soon Dragon. Very soon. But for now, get you beautiful ass up, take a shower and have breakfast. We have somewhere to go."_

_ "Really? Where are you taking me Harry?"_

Instead of answering back, Harry kissed him and walked towards the shower, opened the door and motioned for Draco to get in. He obliged, closed the door behind him and stripped immediately. The warm water trickled his gloriously naked body, naughty thoughts crossed his mind. He then decided to tease his brunette lover after taking a bath. He thought of going out naked and he will walk right up to him and rub their bodies together. Draco smiled to himself for having such wicked idea. He lathered oil and body wash all over his body and washed his hair thoroughly. After about an hour, he is now ready to execute his plan. He dried himself and walked out naked. Cold air welcomed him, but no Harry is in sight. He was dismayed so he lousily went to his closet and dressed himself. Draco went downstairs pouting as he saw Harry waiting for him to eat his breakfast.

_"Why are you pouting like a kid dragon?" _Narcissa said.

_ "Nothing mother." _ Draco sat and began eating his breakfast.

Harry just starred at him smiling. He knew about Draco's plans. He knows that Draco is such a tease and he will not place himself in a predicament where he'll have troubles controlling his already alert member. They both know that they are already on the verge of restraining themselves from making love to one another. And they still want to wait. After breakfast, they bade Narcissa goodbye and walked away from the manor. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and linked it with his, without warning Draco, he apparated them both to a small alley.

_"Where are we Harry?"_

_ "We're still in London."_

_"But what are we going to do here? I thought we'll go to diagon alley and have a stroll?"_

_ "Yes we'll have a stroll, we'll watch a movie, eat pop corn and soda, has dinner, and goes to an amusement park. We'll have lots of thing to do!"_

Harry was ecstatic about his plan while Draco was just staring at him blankly.

_ "Wait. What's that move-ee? Pop what?"_

Harry chuckled. Draco knows a lot of things about everything and seeing him like this, complete dumbfounded of what to happen is made is something new for him.

"_We will be dating Draco. Dating in a muggle way."_ He smirked at Draco.

Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly while walking in muggle London. He looks around, puzzled by how muggle cars, stores, pictures and everything. Finally, they are standing in front of mall. They entered and went towards the movie house.

_ "What do you want to watch Dray?"_

_ "Watch? I have no idea." _

Harry walked around and scanned the available movies.

_ "How bout this movie Dray? seems ok. How about it Dray?" _Harry said while pointing at a large poster.

Draco simply nodded. He looked like a child unaware of his whereabouts and fascinated by the things around him. Harry got his muggle money, paid at the ticket booth and went to buy their food, while Draco is trailing behind him, wide-eyed of the new things he's seeing. After purchasing their tickets, he was led in to a darkened room and both boys sat on the far back of the theatre.

_"Uh-uh.. Harry? It's kinda dark in here.."_

_ "Relax Dray, it is supposed to be dark in a movie house."_

Harry placed his arms around Draco and shifted comfortably in his seat while waiting for the movie, the later moved closer and leaned on Harry's shoulder. Draco then turned his head towards Harry and started kissing his neck. The movie went on unnoticed, both boys were busy with each other. Draco's fingers were expertly brushing Harry's hair, towards his nape, tracing the fine hair towards his ears. The sensation brought by Draco's ministrations almost brought Harry over the edge.

In a hushed voiced Harry said,_ "Stop it Dray, You're torturing me. No teasing remember?"_

Draco leaned closer, his lips almost nibbling Harry's ears.._ "This is your idea Harry dear.. You brought me hear in this cold, dark place.. (Draco moaned softly) and you led me in the far back seats."_

_ "Ok ok, so please stop. I hmmmmm I might bring you somewhere else and totally devour you. You're ravishing dray.." _

Harry kissed him on the lips again, this time more passionate. His hands slowly traveling down Draco's waistbands, over the buckle of his belt and when he is about to unzip his pants.. the lights when on.

**A/N: I know I am such a tease. Lols. Thank you for the very generous comments. I loved it. Sorry if I wasn't able to update this past few days, I have loads of things to do in school. Anyway, I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy my fics and of course don't forget your reviews. Thank you people.**


	13. Chapter 13 Becoming a Son in Law

**Chapter XIII Becoming a Son in Law**

At exactly 11 'o' clock in the evening Harry and Draco were already in front of the Malfoy manor. Harry rang the bell which was immediately answered by Narcissa herself and gave them both a big hug. Harry bade goodbye to both Malfoy's before apparating back to his home.

Back at the manor, Narcissa led Draco in the drawing room where she sat him eagerly on the couch and waited for her son to talk. Draco smiled sweetly and hugged his mother.

_"I feel so loved mother!"_

_ "What happened today my dragon? Did you enjoy muggle London? What did you do?"_ She looked very eager to know the details of today's date.

_ "He brought me to a movie house mother. It's a dark cold place with several seats and a big screen where people are moving behind the big screen. And we walked around the mall hand in hand. I just love it mother! Oh and he brought me to this really gorgeous place where we eat a mouth-watering pizza and whole platter of pasta and what makes it really special is that a group of male I forgot what they are called.. but they serenaded us while we're having dinner!"_

_ "Are you happy dragon?"_

_ "I am ecstatic mother!"_

Narcissa hugged Draco and slowly tears sprung from her eyes. She hugged him closer and patted his back.

"Are you crying mother?"

_ "Tears of joy my son. I am very happy for you now that you found the love of your life and he treats you well."_

_ "Are you sure mother? Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_ "Nothing Draco. I am totally happy for you. You gotta rest, you've been out the whole day."_

Draco stood up and went to his room while Narcissa remained in the room. As her son left, she cried harder. She can't tell Draco about the outcome of the disbonding now that her son is totally happy. She doesn't have the heart to tell him about it for she knows that Draco also loved his father as much as he loves her. Moment's later as Narcissa was about to go to bed, she saw something by the fireplace, she went closer and realized that Harry firecalled.

_"What is it Harry? I am afraid Draco's already asleep. Is there something you need to tell him?"_

_ "Nothing Narcissa. I called to see how you're doing."_

_ "I am perfectly fine Harry dear, but why ask?"_

_ "I heard from the headmistress about the outcome of the disbonding. Are you ok?"_

Narcissa stood still as Harry mentioned about the disbonding. Tears trickled down her face but she immediately brushed them aside and smiled at Harry.

_"Thank you for making my son real happy. It has been several years since I last saw him this happy. Thank you Harry."_

Harry just nodded and looked at the older lady with sympathy. Narcissa looked away and this signaled Harry to end their conversation.

_"It's getting late, rest well. Please tell Draco that I'll be there in the morning. Thank you."_

She nodded and went away from the fire place and proceeded to her room.

The following morning, Harry immediately took a bath and stood in front of his closet, looking for the most presentable clothes he have. It took him an hour before he finally dressed up and tidied his hair. He left the Black's house at half past eight and apparated a few blocks away from the manor. He still feel the need to walk towards his lovers house instead of directly apparating even though Narcissa already insisted on it.

Even before he rang the bell, he was immediately welcomed by Draco's arms. They embraced each other as if they haven't seen each other for several years. Harry detached himself from Draco and as he was about to walk towards their receiving area, Draco pulled him in to a breath-taking passionate kiss. It took them a couple of minutes before both boys break apart in need of air.

_ "Where's your mother Dray?"_

_ "She's still in her room. She didn't even join me for breakfast, she said she's a bit tired from doing the gardening."_

Draco looked worried and Harry doesn't want his dragon to be worried by anything. He cupped his chin and looked at him directly in the eye.

_"Why don't you dress up while I convince your mother to join us for a stroll?"_

Draco immediately threw his arms around Harry's neck and kiss his cheeks before he hurriedly went to his room to get changed.

Harry walked towards Narcissa's room and knocked at her door before entering. Narcissa was seated on her study desk with the disbonding papers laid on the table. He slowly approached him as Narcissa motioned for the chair across her. She removed her glasses and smiled at Harry.

_"What is it Harry?"_

_ "Can I invite my soon to be mother in law for a date?"_

Narcissa smiled while touching Harry's face and she nodded.

"_You are really a nice man Harry. Draco's very lucky to have you."_

_ "I am luckier to have him. I got myself a very beautiful and kind boyfriend plus a gorgeous, caring and compassionate soon to be mother in law."_

This made Narcissa smile widely and she then hugged Harry.

_"What am I missing?"_ Draco cheerfully said as he enters his mother's room.

Harry immediately cast a nonverbal spell that made the papers disappear from the table. He doesn't want Draco to know about it in that way. Draco snaked his arm on Harry's shoulder and smiled dearly to his mother.

_ "You got to wait outside boys while I change my clothes. I can't wait to go shopping with you both."_

_At Diagon Alley_

Harry, Draco and Narcissa walked around Diagon Alley hand in hand that made lots of head turn towards their direction. Harry tried to open a conversation with Narcissa and Draco for them to get distracted from the constant stares of the people around them but his efforts are to no avail since they are already getting too much attention. The savior of the wizading world together with a deatheater's family is indeed an attraction. They continued walking until finally, Harry grabbed both Narcissa and Draco by the arm and apparated them towards muggle London.

They landed on deserted alley that led them to the city center.

"_Where on earth are we Harry?"_

"_We are in London city center. I used to be here during holidays and I think this place would be better than diagon alley. How about we shop for clothes?" _

"_and when did you start fancy buying clothes Harry love?"_ Draco said with a questioning look.

Instead of muttering a reply, Harry grinned at them and led them to the shops. Narcissa and Draco were able to buy a lot of things from branded clothes, bags and shoes to curtains and other decorative items which Harry paid generously. It was already past noon when they decided to have lunch. They ate a sumptuous meal in a humble café while talking about their newly purchased item. After their meal, Narcissa excused herself for a moment and came back just in time as Harry and Draco finished their meal.

She again asked Harry to lead the way to the shopping center.

_"Mother, you're already trying to rob Harry. You don't even have muggle money." _

_ "It's ok Dray. I exchanged just a few galleons for this." _Harry assured Draco that they are spending just enough.

After another hour of shopping and as they were paying at the cashier, Narcissa opened her pouch and asked Harry to use her own money.

_ "When did you exchange for this Narcissa?"  
_

_ "While were having lunch. I want to buy something for you and Draco."_

_ "You don't have to Narcissa, Giving Draco to me is more than enough."_

Narcissa shrugged, paid for the items and both went outside to meet Draco by the entrance. As she approached her son, she whispered something to Harry to which Harry nodded in reply.

_ "Harry is there a place where they serve coffee?"_

Harry nodded at Narcissa and led them to a nearby coffee shop. He ordered for them and excused himself saying that he forgot to buy something for the house. Harry left Narcissa and Draco_._

_ "Draco darling.."_

_ "I know mother. Are you okay about it?"_

Narcissa nodded and Draco went over to hug his mother.

_ "Thank you dragon."_

_ "Whatever makes you happy mother. As long as you are happy, I am ok with it."_

Harry looked at them from the outside window and when Narcissa saw him, she called him over. Harry sat in front Narcissa and Draco with a smile on his face, he swore to himself that he'll do everything to make both Draco and Narcissa happy.

A/N: Sorry guys if I haven't written anything about their you know what moments. I'm saving the slash part for later chapters. Thank you. Read and review please.


End file.
